How to be a Spy
by Duchess9
Summary: Blackthorne is back for another semester! When the students go to town, Macey meets a boy but no one trusts him but her. Will he find out their secret? Zammie! Rated T because I haven't finished it yet.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

 **A/N Hey everyone! I'm Ava. This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting so thank you for clicking on it! I'm sorry for any typos, I need to get a new computer. At the moment I'm using a tablet. Anyway, I think that's all so enjoy chapter one!**

 **P.S. this is all in Cammie's pov**

I love move-in day at Gallagher Academy. The sun beats down on everyone with an Orange-y yellow glow only an evening in late August can provide and the air smells like freshly mowed grass. It seems as if the mansion itself is ready for another school year as light slices through its ancient windows,waking the building up.

I'm walking the halls alone for the last time this year and I savour the quiet.

"Cammie!" I hear quick footsteps behind me and turn to face the voice. It's Bex. "Oh my god Cammie it's so good to see you again!" She grabs me in a hug.

Smiling, I say, "You too, Bex." Then I look around her. "Where's your luggage? And how did you find me?"

"I already dropped my bags off in our suite. And for your other question, you're kind of... umm... predictable." Bex turns on her heel the way she came and hurries off.

Huh. Predictable. That's not a good thing for a spy to hear.

I shake it off and head to my suite.

As soon as I open the door leading to my room, I am attacked.

Just kidding, but I WAS really loud.

Macey run up to me. "Big news!" She says the same time Bex shouts, "oh my god listen!" And Liz actually greets me like a good person with, "Hey, Cam."

"Hold on!" I tell over everyone and they get quiet. "On person. Macey. Talk."

She seems pleased that I chose her. Macey tucks a glossy, black lock of hair behind her ear and begins. "Do you remember when a few boys from Blackthorne came here for a semester last year?"

I nod and motion for her to keep going.

"Well, your mom just told us that in order to keep close bonds with our 'brother school'" she makes air quotes,"they're coming again. Like, this semester."

Oh my gosh. A memory of Zach Goode kissing me in the foyer before he left last year floods my mind. We haven't spoken since then and that makes me all the more nervous.

Macey clears her throat and claps her perfectly manicured hands cheerleader-style, snapping me out of my thoughts. "So. I have to get you all ready for the Welcome Back dinner in t minus 120 minutes. Get your uniforms on, ladies," she tells us. "It's going to be a fun night."

\- 2 HOURS LATER -

I have to hand it to her, Macey knows her stuff. With makeup and hair being the stuff. We look great as Liz, Bex, Macey, and I walk into the dining hall.

Liz's blonde bob is slightly curled to frame her face. Bex's hair is pulled into a sleek sock bun. Macey's hair is glossy and straight and long. Then there's me. Macey pulled my hair into a simple side Fishtail and pulled pieces out around my face. We all have the basics of makeup on so we look fresh but with defined features.

We get to our seats just a few seconds before the Gallagher Pledge starts and everyone rises. My headmistress mother begins.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

-"We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

-"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

-"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

-"For all the days of our lives."

We take our seats one again. My mother is talking, but I'm not really listening. It's the usual "I'm happy to see all these smiling faces" stuff all headmistresses have to say at the beginning of a school year. It's like a law. All I can think about is that Zach is coming back. I'm going to see him again. What if he doesn't recognize me? Or worse, remember me? Maybe he doesn't even like me anymore and that's why he never contacted me after he left Gallagher. Oh gosh. Snap out of it, Cammie.

"-Ladies please welcome the boys of Blackthorne that will be joining us!" My mother concludes her speech and I clap along with everyone else. Twenty-some boys make their way onto the stage and line up next to the podium. One by one they introduce themselves but my eyes are searching the line of boys until they lock with a set of bright green eyes. A smirk crosses the boy's face as he makes his way to the podium.

"I'm Zachary Goode. Call me Zach. I'm a junior."

I have to smile at him because there's a chance that he might still like me. A big chance. Grant Hart and Jonas White introduce themselves as well.

After all of the introductions, Zach, Grant, and Jonas make a b-line for our table. Grant sits down next to Bex, Jonas next to Liz, and Zach next to me, leaving Macey to ask Grant to find her a guy so she isn't 7th wheeling.

"I missed you, Gallagher Girl," Zach says softly in my ear. I turn to look at him and he gives me a smirk. "How was your summer?"

"The best!" I say with sarcastic enthusiasm. "I mean, a cabin in Nebraska with my grandparents and no internet. Turn up!"

He laughs. It's a great sound. "Anyway, what's your schedule like this semester? I have CoveOps 1st period and P&E 7th."

"I'm in both with you," I tell him. "But beware of P&E. It's Gallagher Girls are pretty kick-ass at sparring."

30 minutes later, the bell chimes, signaling the end of dinner. As we're all clearing our trays, Bex speaks up. "If you guys want to come by out suite later, we can hang out."

There are nods and murmurs of agreement and it is settled.

 **A/N I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the abrupt end and for not a lot of Zammie but it just seemed out of place for them to make out when they're just seeing each other again. I'm on summer break so I will be updating at least one a week, hopefully. Also, so I can get to know you guys, can you answer these questions? 1. Your country (I live in the USA) 2. What book are you currently reading? (I just finished the Burn for Burn trilogy) Don't forget RFRF**!

 **XO -Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2! I know that not much happened in chapter 1 but I had to set the scene sort of. Anyway, thank you Guest and MManipulator for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you all like chapter 2! (And yes, I changed the summary. I was thinking about my previous one and decided I didn't have enough ideas)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls :(**

At about 9 o'clock at night after the Welcome Back dinner, there is a knock on the door to our suite. I wonder who that is, I think. But, Bex rushes up to the door and swings it open with a flourish. Oh. Right. The guys came to hang out.

Shit.

Maybe it won't be that bad. I don't know what I'm worried about other than making a fool of myself in front of Zach and his friends. I look down at what I'm wearing. I have on a pair of Frozen socks with Anna on my right foot and Elsa on my left. I'm wearing black, cropped leggings and an old race t shirt. I am ever the fashion icon of Gallagher Academy.

We sit in a circle on the floor after the guys file in and Bex clears her throat, like she's preparing for a speech. "So. To break the ice I was thinking we'd play a game." We all stare at her, kinda scared, kinda curious. She goes on anyway. "I was thinking spin the bottle." She says mischievously.

It's silent for a minute then we all burst out laughing. She's got to be kidding! That's a total Macey move that Bex is pulling. We settle down once we realize she isn't joking and she grabs a water bottle from on top of the trunk at the foot of her bed. Bex places it in the center of the circle and looks around at us expectantly.

"Who's going to go first?" she asks.

I lean against my bed and Zach, who is sitting to my left, puts an arm around me. I'm trying to summon my inner Chameleon and not be noticed but Bex knows me too well and I hate her for it.

"Cammie," she volunteers me. "How about you go first."

You know, I'm the kind of person who is more reserved and careful. It's always been a good thing, it makes me such a good pavement artist. But, I've never been super daring and I guess I've always, maybe subconsciously, wanted to change that about myself.

I lean forward from my bed and place my hand on the water bottle. I don't hesitate to spin it because that is what everyone would assume I would do. And I'm through with being predictable. The bottle spins for a good five seconds and all I can do is stare at it as it lands on Grant. We just look at each other and I can feel Zach stiffen beside me. I give Bex an apologetic smile while she tries to muster up an encouraging one.

Grant and I are on opposite sides of the circle so we have to awkwardly scoot forward until we're face to face. The kiss is quick, just a peck and it's over. I make my way back to where I was sitting and Zach places his arm across my shoulders like before.

The game continues on like this until it is Zach's turn. He takes his arm from my shoulders and I suddenly feel cold without it there. He spins the bottle and everyone watches it spin. Everyone is still watching it as it lands on me.

Zach turns to me and smirks. You'd think he can't make any other facial expressions! I will admit I am internally celebrating as I look at him. His hair is swept to the side like he just ran his fingers through it and his face is cleanly shaved. He is wearing a gray baseball tee with three little buttons at the top with jeans and gray Vans. Of course, this isn't super romantic considering there are five of our friends staring at us but he puts one hand on the side of my face and leans in to kiss me. His lips are soft and warm against mine and the kiss ends too soon.

Since we had done a full round and Bex got to kiss Grant and Jonas kissed Liz, the guys headed back to their room and Macey, Liz, Bex, and I went to bed.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I am startled awake by a gun shot.

Wait... never mind. That's Bex's new alarm.

"Bex!" Macey whines, "That scared me!"

"But it got you guys all up, didn't it?" Bex smiles at Liz, Macey, and I, all sitting up in our beds looking confused and startled. "We need to get ready for school. Breakfast is in an hour and a half."

This gets Macey up. She throws her duvet off herself and runs to the bathroom yelling, "first shower!" as if any of us look like we're going to fight her for it. I'm a night showerer so I brush my teeth and put on my uniform. When I'm done, Macey is out of the shower and she does my hair and makeup. Today, she used a curling wand to put loose curls on the tips of my hair and my makeup is the standard mascara, concealer, powder, and Baby Lips.

We get to breakfast with less than two minutes to spare. The guys are already at our table so we join them.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Grant says eagerly the moment we all sit down.

"What?" Liz asks as she takes her seat next to Jonas.

"I heard we're allowed to go to town this weekend!"

This gets everyone excited and we talk about what we want to do. Ice cream, the mall, the fair, everything. That's how we spend the entire breakfast time. I can't help but think about Josh and I know my friends are thinking about him, too. Outsiders can't be let in, though, I know that.

When breakfast is over, we all scatter to go to class, the bathroom, a suite, wherever. I am walking to CoveOps when I hear quick footsteps behind me, like someone is running to catch up to me. I turn around just as Zach places a hand on my shoulder. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," I reply. I have such a way with words. I should write a novel, or a fanfiction.

"Listen about last night-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupt him. "I didn't know Bex was going to do that."

"That's not what I mean." He tells me, "I just wanted to say I wasn't happy with our kiss. It wasn't much of a 'I haven't seen you in 3 months I missed you so much' kiss."

I laugh and nod and soon his lips are on mine, his hands around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and lean into him. He smells like really good cologne and I make a mental note to steal one of his sweatshirts soon. We break apart for air and he puts his hands on my neck and in my hair and we're kissing again. I feel like we could stay like this forever, Zach and I, his hands in my hair, mine on his solid chest. When we do break apart, he smiles at me and I know he really did miss me.

"Better?" He asks.

"Better."

 **A/N So? What did ya think? Let me know as a review an I'll love you forever! I had to throw some Zammie in there of course :) Anyway, the questions: 1. Where is your favorite place to buy clothes? (I love American Eagle) 2. What was the first fandom you were a part of and are you still a part of it? (Percy Jackson and OF COURSE). I'll have a new chapter up within the next week but until then,**

 **XO- Ava**

 **P.S. RF!**


End file.
